Elves Are More Trouble Than They're Worth
by Shadowwill
Summary: YYHDK When the dragons fight Nadil, Rune is pulled into a portal. His mind is altered so that he thinks he now belongs in the new world he has found himself in. So, how do the dragons get him back?
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! Yes, this is another DK fic, only this time it's a crossover with YYH. Cosmos thinks this is creepy, but then again, it probably is.  
  
Don't own DK or YYH. Wish I did.  
  
Elves Are More Trouble Than They're Worth Chapter 1 The Portal  
  
The dragon tribe found themselves fighting against Nadil's demon army. They were out numbered and wouldn't be able to hold out for muck longer. That was when things got worse. Nadil joined the fight.  
  
The dragon lord stepped forward to fight him, but Nadil had other plans. He began a chant that forced the dragons to become immobile. A huge portal ripped itself open right behind Lykouleon. Unfortunately, Rune was also right in front of the portal. It pulled the poor, unsuspecting elf in, and then slammed shut.  
  
Nadil cursed as the last remains of the portal disappeared. His plan to get rid of Lykouleon had failed, though it did get rid of that troublesome water knight. But, that was bedside the point.  
  
Lykouleon now stood in front of him glaring murder. The looks he was getting from the other dragons were almost was horrible as their lord's. It wasn't good to get the dragon lord mad. Nadil had found that out the hard way. He slowly raised a hand to his neck as he remembered when he had captured the dragon queen. Getting rid of one of the knights was just as bad. He knew he was about to die, or was he?  
  
As Lykouleon raced toward him, sword aimed for his heart, Nadil said something that made every dragon stop where they were and drop their weapons. "You wouldn't kill the only one who knows how to get your precious water knight back, now would you?"  
  
Nadil grinned as Lykouleon glared at him. This was too easy. "Tell me what you did to him." All the dragons faltered again. They had never heard their lord's voice so cold before.  
  
"Now why should I tell you that?" Nadil's evil grin spread as he saw Rath about to rush at him with his sword.  
  
"Because it is the only way you will live," Lykouleon hissed at him.  
  
Before anyone could do anything, Rath was behind Nadil, sword across his neck. "You don't tell us where that stupid portal of yours took Rune, I'll kill you without thinking twice about it!" Rath whispered into the demon lord's ear.  
  
Nadil sighed. These psychos would really kill him if he didn't tell them, even if the information they sought died with him. "The portal leads to another world, I don't know which one exactly but it will take you ages to search them all. In whichever world he was sent to though, everyone's minds will be altered so that they think he actually belongs in the world. His mind will be altered as well."  
  
Everyone was once again glaring intensely at Nadil. "Tell us how to open the portal," Lykouleon demanded.  
  
Nadil just snorted, trying to hold back laughter. "I wouldn't tell you that, even if you were going to kill me!"  
  
"Fine," Rath whispered harshly behind him, slitting the demon lord's throat.  
  
*****  
  
Yusuke was walking to Kurama's house when he felt something tug at his mind. Oh well, he needed help with his homework. Hopefully Kurama would agree, after all he had forgotten to call before came over. He also hoped that Kurama's brother, Rune, would be willing to help as well.  
  
At times it was easy to see the two as brother, but at other times you would laugh your head off and say whoever told you was crazy. Kurama and Rune did look somewhat alike. They were both the same height and had long hair, but Kurama's was blood red and he also had green eyes, while Rune had blonde hair with blue eyes.  
  
He knocked twice on the door and then waited. He didn't have to wait long because Rune soon opened the door. "Oh, hello Yusuke," Rune said when he saw the black haired boy. "Let me guess, you need help with your homework, don't you?"  
  
"Um, how did you know?"  
  
"The books in your arms are a dead give away, and that's really the only reason you come over here unless it's to tell us about a mission." Rune was frowning, that wasn't good. He was probably going to tell Yusuke to do the work himself, and then slam the door in his face. Instead Rune just sighed and opened the door wider, motioning for Yusuke to come in.  
  
"Thanks for this, Rune," Yusuke sighed in relief as he slipped off his shoes and followed Rune to the kitchen.  
  
"Hello, Yusuke. Need help with homework?" Kurama asked as the two walked in the room.  
  
Yusuke blushed and nodded. He hated asking the two for help, but he didn't get anything in any of his books.  
  
"So, how much do you have to do?" Rune asked as he sat down at the table, handing a drink to both Yusuke and his brother.  
  
"Um, a whole months worth of assignments," Yusuke said nervously. Kurama just sighed, but Rune's reaction was much different. The blonde fell out of his chair then jumped back up looking about ready to strangle Yusuke.  
  
"A MON TH? HOW COULD YOU GET BEHIND A WHOLE MONTH?" Rune screeched at him.  
  
"I had to fight demons for Koenma," Yusuke replied.  
  
"Yusuke, we were with you, and we managed to keep up," Kurama said.  
  
"Well, I'm not some geniuses like you two," Yusuke said, trying to defend himself.  
  
Both brothers just sighed. "Let's get to work. I think this is going to take a while." Rune was defiantly not happy, and that always made him hard to word\k with.  
  
*****  
  
TBC 


	2. The Kidnapper

Ok, this chapter will be a little longer than I wanted to make it. Only because it took me so long to update though. For my reviews this is their reward for waiting so long.  
  
Elves Are More Trouble Than They're Worth Chapter 2 The Kidnapper  
  
Five hours later found Yusuke, Kurama, and Rune still working on homework. Yusuke had called his mother to tell her he was going to spend the night there. Right now it was 10:30 and all three had decided to leave the rest for morning.  
  
As they walked into the living room, Yusuke was reminded of how he met both boys. Kurama, of course, he had met on the hospital roof when he was trying to regain the mirror for Koenma.  
  
Rune, he had met when he was fighting Hiei. After Kurama had jumped in front of the sword Hiei possessed, Rune had given Yusuke some more time to recover by distracting Hiei. Later, Rune had thanked him for saving his brother.  
  
After that, he didn't see him again until Maze Castle. Rune didn't go with them into the castle, but stayed outside to make sure that none of the cities inhibitions could follow them in.  
  
Then there had been the Dark Tournament. Rune had helped a great deal with all of their fights. In face, now that Yusuke thought about it, he had some how made it to all of their fights except for the finals. The night before the fight with Toguro, Karasu had snuck into the blonde's room and poisoned him. Karasu had told Kurama that if the fox could defeat him, he would give him the antidote. Of course they had had to take it from Karasu's dead body, but that was beside the point.  
  
"Yusuke? Yusuke, are you alright?" Yusuke was snapped out of his thoughts by Rune who was waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Yhea, of course!" Yusuke said, putting on a cheerful expression. He couldn't get rid of the feeling that they were going to lose Rune soon. He would have to talk to Kurama about it tonight since Rune would be sleeping in his own room.  
  
*****  
  
Lykouleon, Rath, Thatz, and the dragon officers had finally opened a portal, and according to Sarazar it would take them to Rune. With out a second thought, they all jumped though. They didn't feel anything as they fell though the dark void. Finally they stopped falling and landed on the soft, grassy ground under the portal.  
  
Rath stood up and looking over the small cliff they were on, saw a huge city. One thought came to mind as he looked at the bright lights: Damn it, Rune. How are we supposed to find you in there?  
  
******  
  
"Hey, Kurama?" Yusuke asked as he lay down on the blankets they had set up on the floor.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, this may seem sort of strange to ask, but do you keep getting the feeling that...?"  
  
"We're going to lose my brother soon?" Kurama finished for him. The fox's expression was extremely grave.  
  
"So you've felt it too?" Yusuke questioned, not meeting the demon's eyes.  
  
"You are not the only ones who have felt it." The two boys turned to see Hiei sitting on the windowsill. His expression was, if possible, more serious than normal.  
  
"Hey, Hiei," Yusuke greeted the short fire demon.  
  
"Hn," was all he got for a response. After that, the three sat in silence for a while.  
  
"So what do we do?" Before anyone could answer Yusuke, there came a loud crash from Rune's room.  
  
The three raced down the hall and slammed the door of the room open. Standing in front of them was Rune on one side of the room, and a tall demon with silver hair, and a few strange marks on his face, stood on the other side of the room.  
  
Kurama ran forward as Rune fell to his knees, grasping at the side of his throat with one hand. The remaining two at the doorway glared at the demon that had dared to harm Rune. After all, everyone felt as if they had a duty to protect the blonde, and they would never forgive themselves if anything happened to him.  
  
"Well, it looks like I'll have to kidnap the little pest later," and with that he disappeared before anyone could kill him.  
  
Kurama picked up his brother and laid him on the bed. "Is he going to be alright?" Yusuke asked the fox in a worried voice.  
  
Kurama looked up after a minute. "He should be fine. It was just a little sleeping poison, nothing like what Karasu gave him." Yusuke and Hiei both sighed in relief. Truly, they didn't know what they would do without Rune. They would just have to be careful now though, since they just found out that there was someone trying to kidnap their friend.  
  
*****  
  
"Alright, we're going to have to split up." Lykouleon sighed as he looked at the vast city. "Thatz, you go with Rath. Ruwalk, Tetheus, and I will go together. We'll meet back here every night at sunset. If you find him, bring him back here." Everyone nodded in agreement and then lay down for the remainder of the night. 


	3. Enter Rath And Thatz

Yes, I finally got a chance to update! Everyone can thank my friend Cosmos for yelling at me to update this.  
  
Anyways, I don't own DK or YYH  
  
Elves Are More Trouble Than They're Worth Chapter 3  
  
Rune ran to catch up to his brother. That and to escape the annoying fangirls that always crowded around him after school. He didn't know how, but Kurama always managed to get away from them. When he finally did catch up to him, he almost slapped Kurama for the amused grin on his face.  
  
"Be quite! It's not that funny!" Rune yelled as Kurama began to laugh.  
  
"Oh, but it is, little brother."  
  
*****  
  
"Hey, Thatz?"  
  
"What is it, Rath?" Thatz asked as the fire knight suddenly stopped.  
  
"Why is everyone starring at us?"  
  
"They're not starring at us."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. They're only staring at you."  
  
"THATZ!"  
  
"Would you be quite? You'll only attract more attention," Thatz hissed at him.  
  
"Hey, Thatz?"  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"Is that Rune?"  
  
Thatz turned around suddenly. "Where?"  
  
"There," Rath said pointing over to two boys. One had long red hair and the other had long blonde hair.  
  
"Yep, that's him!"  
  
"That sounds weird."  
  
"And how is it weird?"  
  
"You just said 'Thatz him.'"  
  
"I said 'that's him'"  
  
"I know. That is what I just said."  
  
"Rath, stop being a brainless idiot."  
  
"I'm not a brainless idiot."  
  
"Yes you are," and before Rath could reply, Thatz pulled him along the streets so they could follow Rune. Little did they know they had a stalker of their own. (Namely Hiei.)  
  
*****  
  
"What were you thinking, Lykouleon?" Tetheus said hanging his head.  
  
"I'm surprised this city hasn't been destroyed yet," Ruwalk commented.  
  
"Would you two be quite?! I know it was a mistake to send Rath and Thatz out together!" Lykouleon hissed at them. "I just wasn't thinking last night!"  
  
"That was obvious," Ruwalk muttered to Tetheus.  
  
"Ruwalk just shut up and let's go find them."  
  
"Now," Tetheus said slowly, "where would Thatz or Rath be in this city?"  
  
"Well since there are no demons in this city..."  
  
"Let's go search the restraints."  
  
Five hours later the three had searched almost every restraint in town. Surprisingly they had not found Thatz or Rath yet. "Well, if weren't Rath or Thatz where would we be?"  
  
All three answered Tetheus question at once. "School." Surprisingly they picked the right school to check first. They hurriedly followed when they saw Thatz dragging Rath through the crowd.  
  
*****  
  
Thatz pulled Rath into an alleyway after having followed Rune for a while. "That's definitely him."  
  
"Yeah, who else could look so much like a girl but still be a guy?" Rath said.  
  
"Now we only have to get Rune back."  
  
"I would have you know that you have to go through me, as well as Kurama and Yusuke if you want to even try and harm Rune." They turned to see Hiei standing there, sword drawn and a dangerous look in his eye. "One of your friends tried to kidnap him last night, but like him you will fail."  
  
"One of your friends? But, Lykouleon, Ruwalk, and Tetheus were all with us last night, and they're the only ones with us."  
  
Rath, on the other hand, didn't pay attention to him. "DEMON!" he yelled in excitement.  
  
*****  
  
Rune and Kurama both turned around when they heard someone yell out. They both looked at each other and then began to run back the way they had come.  
  
*****  
  
Rune and Kurama weren't the only ones to hear Rath's cry. Lykouleon, Ruwalk, and Tetheus heard it as well. "Oh, great. This is just perfect. There ARE demons in this town," Ruwalk muttered to himself.  
  
"Well, let's go, because I don't exactly want Rath to get into any trouble," Lykouleon said as he began to run.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All right, there's the next chapter. So, do Rath and Hiei fight, or will they be stopped. 


	4. First Encounter

Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews but for those of you, who wanted a fight between Hiei and Rath, well sorry, not happening just yet. If you really want a fight between the two then just let me know and I'll see if I can fit it in.  
  
Don't own DK or YYH  
  
Elves Are More Trouble Than They're Worth Chapter 4 First Encounter  
  
Hiei glared at Rath, while Rath just smiled evilly. Thatz was looking around nervously wonder what was going to happen.  
  
Lykouleon, Tetheus, and Ruwalk all ran toward the place where they had heard Rath yell demon. They all just hoped that they would get there before anything happened.  
  
Kurama and Rune ran back toward the alley. They knew Hiei was somehow involved and they didn't want the little fire demon to get into any trouble.  
  
"Kurama, Rune, wait up!" The two turned around to see Yusuke and Kuwabara running toward them. "What's going on?" asked the black haired detective.  
  
"We don't know for sure," Kurama said. "We just heard someone yell demon though, and Hiei was following us, so someone might have found out about him."  
  
Rath started to rush forward, but before he could attack, he felt someone pull him back. He turned around to see Tetheus. "Let go of me! I have to fight the demon!"  
  
"You don't have to do anything," Tetheus answered.  
  
Ruwalk, mean while, had turned to Hiei. "I'm sorry about these two. I don't know how they got out of the institution. They're two of our most heavily guarded members."  
  
Hiei looked at him, a confused look in his eyes. "Institution?"  
  
"Yes, the mental institution. My friends and I work there. Once again I'm sorry about these two." Ruwalk then walked Thatz out of the alleyway, while Tetheus had to literally drag Rath who was screaming, "I'M NOT MENTAL!!"  
  
"That was a little strange," Kurama said as the four passed them.  
  
"And what's with they're clothes anyways," Rune asked. "I mean the one guy had armor on and everything." Rune was referring to Lykouleon who had stayed outside the alleyway the whole time.  
  
"They're just a bunch of freaks. Anyways, come on, Koenma wants to talk to us," Yusuke said in a bored voice.  
  
*****  
  
The spirit detectives left Koenma's office as soon as they were told their mission. It was going to be an easy one that would only take a few hours. They had to go and defeat a demon that was causing a lot of trouble for the spirit world.  
  
*****  
  
"Be careful. We are now in the demon's domain," Kurama warned them.  
  
The team walked a little longer until they walked into a dimly lit chamber. "Well, well, well. So Koenma decided it was time to send his little detectives after me. Let's see how long you can last against something you cannot see."  
  
Without speaking the five formed a circle in the middle of the room with their backs facing inward. All of the sudden the ground beneath them began to move, forcing them to pull away from one another.  
  
"Rune, watch out!" Yusuke shouted when he saw a beam of energy shoot toward the blonde. But, it was too late. The beam hit Rune's torso. The boy flew back and hit the wall, but a huge amount of water flew from his body and a water dragon emerged as well.  
  
The water dragon flew at the demon and quickly killed him. After that the dragon grew smaller and then walked over to Rune, curling itself within the elf's hair.  
  
"Rune?" Kurama asked as he walked over and knelt by his brother. His eyes widen when he saw Rune's pointed ears.  
  
"It's alright Kurama. Nothing horrible has happened to him." They turned around to see Koenma in his teen form standing behind them.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Rune is an elf," Koenma explained.  
  
"Wait, you mean the little dudes that are about knee high and have pointy ears?" Yusuke asked. "They're not real, they're just imaginary."  
  
"No, elves did once roam the three worlds, but they were all killed off a long time ago."  
  
"Hiei is right. They were destroyed thousands of years ago, and they're not really only knee height," Kurama stated. "But, that doesn't explain how my brother is n elf."  
  
"You both are right that elves were killed in the three worlds you know of, but the remained of the elves found another world and traveled to that one, letting the beings of our worlds think they were dead.  
  
"The people you saw in the alley were part of the dragon tribe. They came to retrieve Rune because he is not only an elf but a dragon knight as well. The dragon knight of water if you wish to be specific."  
  
"What's this dragon tribe you're talking about?"  
  
"They protect their world from demons and stuff like that," Koenma explained.  
  
"But what about the demon that snuck into Rune's room a few nights ago?" Kurama asked.  
  
"That was one of Nadil's demons."  
  
"Nadil?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"He is the demon lord there trying to take over their world and kill the dragon lord."  
  
"What is it with these people and trying to take over the world?" Yusuke asked to no one in particular.  
  
******  
  
Ok, not a really good ending but oh well. Hope you liked this chapter. 


	5. Stay Here

Sorry that I haven't updated for a while. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.  
  
Don't own YYH or DK  
  
Elves Are More Trouble Than They're Worth  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Rune woke up and looked around. He didn't recognize his surroundings and was beginning to panic until he heard his 'brother's' voice.  
  
"Finally up?" he asked, chuckling slightly.  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"About a week," Kurama replied calmly.  
  
"A week!?!" Rune shouted, looking up at his brother with a horrified expression.  
  
"Yes, and in case you're wondering, you in spirit world."  
  
"How did I get here? And why am I here for that matter?"  
  
"We brought you here after you were attacked. As to why you're here..." Kurama trailed off, not wanting to tell Rune the truth, but yet not wanting to lie to the younger boy either.  
  
"Kurama?" Rune asked in a concerned voice. "What is it?"  
  
"For some reason there are demons after you, so we've decided it's safest for you to stay here," Kurama said, not looking at his brother, already knowing what his reaction would be.  
  
"What?! Why?!" he asked. He was completely confused now. "If there were demons after me before when I was in the human world, then why can't I stay there? Nothing happened!"  
  
Kurama suddenly looked at the elf, a stern look in the fox spirit's eyes. "Rune, things did happen! You were given a sleeping poison, nearly kidnapped, followed home from school, and now a demon picked you, out of all of us, and tried to kill you!" Kurama's tone of voice matched the look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kurama. I just don't want to be stuck here with nothing to do. I just want to go home, I want life to return to normal," Rune said looking down at the blankets that covered him.  
  
"I know, Rune," Kurama said in a heartbreaking, soft voice. "I wish that everything would return to normal as well, but until it does you have to stay here. We don't want to lose you, Rune."  
  
Rune didn't reply. He didn't even look up when he heard Kurama sigh and leave. His hands clutched the sheets tightly and he tried to stop tears from falling. He could protect himself, but Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, Koenma, and even Kuwabara didn't seem to think so. They always had, he had just never said anything about it. But now, even though Kurama hadn't said anything to give it away, but the way he had acted told Rune that they truly didn't believe in him.  
  
He couldn't take it any more. He had to get out of here.  
  
*****  
  
"Does this area look familiar?" Ruwalk asked. He was sure he had seen this place before.  
  
"It looks somewhat like the faire forest," Thatz answered.  
  
Lykouleon's eyes suddenly widen in realization. "This is the world the elves originated from!"  
  
"What?!" Rath, Thatz, and Ruwalk asked in unison.  
  
"Elves were not original born on our own world. They were born on another and then came to ours' when people started to hunt them. This must be the world their from."  
  
"But if fairies were from another world, why didn't Rune tell us about it?" Rath asked.  
  
"My father placed a spell on their minds after hearing their story. He made them forget about the old world in hopes to keep them peaceful creatures."  
  
"What do you mean by 'in hopes to keep them peaceful creatures?'"  
  
"The elves were turning into angry, hateful creatures when they came to the dragon lord. They were fuelled by one thing: Revenge," Tetheus explained for the dragon lord.  
  
"Wait, what happens if Rune remembers this world?" Thatz asked, worry clear in his voice.  
  
Lykouleon sighed and found he couldn't look at the earth knight. "We don't know."  
  
*****  
  
"KOENMA!! KOENMA, SIR!!!" Botan yelled, running into the office.  
  
"What is it, Botan?" Koenma asked. The toddler was still in shock that Yusuke AND Hiei had agreed with him on something.  
  
"I don't know how it happened, sir, but, but..."  
  
"But what, Botan? I don't have all day!" Koenma snapped at the ferry girl.  
  
"Rune's gone!" she finally cried out. "I'm sorry! I know there were suppose to be people watching him but, I just don't know how he got out!"  
  
"It seems we underestimated the elf," Hiei said in a cold voice, but those who knew him could hear the hint of concern.  
  
"That's probably why he left," Kurama said sadly, not making eye contact with anyone.  
  
No one asked what he meant. Everyone knew, including Kuwabara.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
And knowing Rune's luck in my stories, he's going to get himself into a lot of trouble before anyone finds him. Oh well. Let me know what you think and I'll update soon. I should also be able to update Cage Bird in Death in a few days also, so watch out for that. 


	6. Lost Memory

Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like this. Sorry, I'm not going to be very cheerful considering I'm sick right now.  
  
Don't own YYH or DK  
  
Elves Are More Trouble Than They're Worth Chapter 6  
  
Rune had found a portal to the human world and ran through it. One he was out he began running down the streets, not really knowing where his feet were taking him. All he knew was that he had to get as far away from his friends as he could.  
  
Suddenly he ran into someone, but before he could fall that someone grabbed his arm. As he began to breath normal again he saw who it was that had stopped his fall. Standing in front of him, hand still on his arm, was the black haired boy that would have fought Hiei. Rune tried to remember what his name was, but couldn't at the moment.  
  
Rune suddenly felt a wave of pain through his mind. A lost memory suddenly ran across his eyes.  
  
~*~He was standing on the roof of a tall castle with the black haired boy standing in front of him. He had an evil smirk on his face and power was radiating from him. Rune could only feel pain and confusion, and he knew this boy was causing both.  
  
'I've tried to kill you so many times before, but every time I seized the upper hand, someone stepped in to save you.'  
  
'You're..." Rune's sentence trailed off as the memory faded.~*~ (1)  
  
"Rune are you alright?" the boy asked him, his eyes full of concern.  
  
Rune looked fearfully up at him. "Get away from me!" he yelled suddenly pushing Rath away from him.  
  
"Rune..."  
  
"I remember now. You tried to steal my power and kill me!" Rune said, backing away from Rath.  
  
"Rune, I..." Rath said as he began to walk toward the frighten elf. He stopped suddenly when he felt a sword at his throat.  
  
"I knew you were going to be a problem," a voice growled. Both Rune and Rath turned to see who was holding the sword. Standing there was Hiei, his eyes clearly spoke of murder.  
  
*****  
  
Kurama suddenly felt Hiei enter his mind. 'Kurama, get down here. I found Rune, but it seems we might have run into a little trouble.'  
  
Kurama took off; following the directions Hiei had given him.  
  
On the way he met Yusuke, Kuwabara, Jin, and Touya. The latter two had been sent by Koenma to help them search for Rune.  
  
*****  
  
Lykouleon and the others had noticed that was missing a while ago. They were trying to find him, but so far it was useless. When they heard shouting though, they ran toward it and saw Rath and Hiei both had their swords drawn and were trying to kill each other.  
  
At this time five other figures ran out of an alleyway toward Rune.  
  
"Hurry, we have to get to Rune!" Lykouleon said when he saw that the others were taking the elf away from the fight.  
  
******  
  
As soon as they got to the street which Hiei and Rath were fighting on, Kurama ran to Rune.  
  
"Rune, are you alright?" Kurama asked, worry written clearly in his voice, and concern in his eyes. Rune nodded silently, eyes still upon the two other fighters.  
  
"Jin, Touya, get him out of here. We'll take care of those troublemakers," Yusuke said jerking his head toward the other dragon members.  
  
"Right," Touya said grabbing Rune's arm, and helping him up.  
  
When they were gone, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara turned toward the dragons that were trying to run after Rune.  
  
"I don't think so," Yusuke growled.  
  
Yusuke paired off with Tetheus. Kurama fought with Lykouleon, and Kuwabara glared at Thatz. (Wonder who's going to win that one.) Ruwalk was nowhere in sight.  
  
*****  
  
Rune, Jin, and Touya ran down the silent streets. Little did they know that they were being followed. Ruwalk had managed to escape from the spirit detectives.  
  
He stopped short when he saw that Rune and the others had stopped as well, and the reason wasn't one he really wanted to face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
See, you not only get a fight between Hiei and Rath, but Yusuke and Tetheus, Kurama and Lykouleon, and Thatz and Kuwabara.  
  
(1): I don't know if that was exactly right since my 11th book is over at my grandparent's house. 


	7. The Key to Get Home

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I'll try and get the other chapters up faster but I can't promise anything. Also, I'm taking a vote as to see who wants a sequel. If you do, review and tell me. I would also appreciate it if you would send me ideas of what you think the sequel should be like.  
  
Don't own YYH or DK.  
  
Elves Are More Trouble Than They're Worth  
  
Chapter 7 The Key to Get Home  
  
"Well, well, it's the little elf from the dragon tribe," Nadil said smirking. He held a ball of dark energy in his hand and he then threw it at Touya.  
  
"What the hell!?!" Jin shouted as both he and Rune were forced back by the explosion. The wind master and the water knight were thrown into a wall of an office building right after Jin shouted.  
  
The wind master stood up slowly. He looked at the crater in the ground where Touya had just been and felt fear seize his heart. "TOUYA!!!!" he shouted as Rune stood up beside him. The elf remained silent, but a shocked and hurt expression was upon his face.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Was he your friend?" Nadil asked in a mocking voice.  
  
"You bastered." Rune had never seem Jin as mad as he was now, but he still knew that there was no way that Jin's power could match the demon lord's.  
  
"He wouldn't have had to die if you would just give us the key," Nadil said, the evil smirk still in place.  
  
"What key?" Jin growled. Nadil didn't answer, he just pointed to Rune. Jin growled again as the water knight backed away from the demon lord. "You're not getting your hands on Rune!" (1)  
  
"That's what you think," Nadil growled, the smirk finally faltering on his face. "I need that little brat to get back to my world and trap the dragon lord and his annoying followers in this one."  
  
Jin and Nadil both unleashed their attacks at the same time. Unfortunately, Jin wasn't powerful enough to stop the attack. Nadil laughed as Jin's attack hit him, but did no damage. The demon lord's own attack hit Jin full force and sent him flying back into the office building once more.  
  
"Jin!" Rune shouted. He ran toward the wind master, but was stopped when Shydeman suddenly appeared in front of him.  
  
Rune looked at the demon in fear. Shydeman advanced on the elf when he was suddenly hit with a spell from behind. Shydeman stumbled giving Rune enough time to get away.  
  
"Come on!" Ruwalk yelled as he grabbed Rune's wrist and pulled him over to where Jin was. The wind master was slowly getting up once more and began to run after the two once they passed him.  
  
"Who are you?" Jin yelled as they ran down an alleyway.  
  
"Ruwalk, the yellow dragon officer and secretary of state for Lord Lykouleon," Rune answered, surprising the other two.  
  
"How'd you know that?" Jin asked him.  
  
"Lucky guess?" Rune answered shyly. The truth was, he didn't know how he knew who the dragon office was.

Kurama hadn't been able to get a hit on Lykouleon. The dragon lord had been able to doge all the attacks made by the Rose Whip. Kurama knew that he was beginning to tire, while Lykouleon still showed no signs of faltering.  
  
Meanwhile, Yusuke and Tetheus seemed to be evenly matched in power. Yusuke had been able to hit the black dragon officer with his spirit gun but the officer only seemed slightly damaged by it.  
  
Tetheus had managed to cut Yusuke's arm with his sword. So, that there was now a huge, bloodied cut on his arm that reminded him of the cut Touya had given Kurama.  
  
Kuwabara wasn't doing as well as his other two friends, even though they were having trouble. Thatz was, for a better lack of words, beating the crap out of him. Kuwabara knew that Thatz was stronger than him, but he wasn't going to stop fighting. He had to make sure that these guys didn't get to Rune. He didn't know what they wanted with the elf, but he knew it wasn't good.  
  
Hiei and Rath were hitting each other with everything they had. Both had many cuts and bruises on them. It didn't help that they were matched in strength, and that they were both equally pissed with the other.  
  
The fight reached a high point when Rath called out the Fire dragon and Hiei called on the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. The two dragons would clashes to see which one was stronger, if it weren't for the two screams that pierced the night air; One from Kurama, the other from Rune.

"So, wait, you're telling me you're the good guys?" Jin yelled as the three continued to run from Nadil and his demon followers.  
  
"Yes, Rune was a water knight and helped us fight against Nadil. Nadil meant to send Lykouleon through a portal into another world so he could get rid of him. Rune got sent into the portal instead and his memories were altered. We came here to get him back. We thought that when he saw one of us his really memories would return. Now that Nadil's here, it's going to be a race to get back to our world," Ruwalk answered.  
  
"Why does there have to be a race?" Rune asked as they turned a corner, heading back to where the others were.  
  
"Because, in order to make a portal to get home, we need you with us. If your not, then the portal won't work. It's somewhat like, since we came here to get you, we can't leave until we do."  
  
"So this Nadil guy wants Rune so he can trap all of you in this world and then take over your own," Jin said. It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"Yes," Ruwalk answered as they finally reached the street where the others were fighting.  
  
Suddenly, Rune felt a pain flow through his body. It was so intense that he fell to the ground screaming.  
  
Kurama had managed to hit Lykouleon once with the Rose Whip, drawing blood from the dragon lord. The two fought on, unaware of this. Only when Kurama antecedently touched Lykouleon's blood, did they become aware of this.  
  
Kurama fell to his knees, screaming as pain engulfed his body. Yusuke, Tetheus, Hiei, Rath, Kuwabara, and Thatz all stopped fight when they heard him, as well as Rune.  
  
Lykouleon's blood was slowly killing Kurama, but it was somehow killing Rune as well.  
  
Well, I hoped you liked this. I'll try and update soon, though, since I'll be at my grandparents' a lot I won't get that many chances.

Review and let me know about a sequel. There are only about 2 or 3 chapters left in this, but knowing me. I'm probably miss counting and there'll be more. 


	8. One Soul

Ok, I know it took me a really long time to update and I'm really sorry about that. But, surprisingly, I have more time to update during the school year, basically because in the summer I'm over at my grandparents all the time and don't get a chance to update there. Anyways, on with the story!  
  
Don't own DK or YYH. If you thought i did then your crazy.  
  
Chapter 8 One Soul  
  
_**flashback**  
  
Karasu slammed Rune into the wall of the hotel room. The elf fell onto the ground, blood from a cut on his head staining his hair red.  
  
"You know," Karasu laughed, "you're just as pretty as your brother, but I'll just have to use you to get to him. How does it feel, knowing that you will be your brother's downfall?"  
  
"Go to hell," Rune managed to growl at the crow in front of him.  
  
"Now that's not very nice." Karasu yanked a handful of Rune's hair and dragged him up onto his feet. Rune let out a strangled cry that he had been trying to hold back for sometime now.  
  
Karasu pulled out a small vile filled with neon green liquid and pulled off the cap. "Now, it's time for you to die. Unfortunately for you, I don't like slow deaths," Karasu said as he shoved the liquid down Rune's throat. The elf then fell to his knees coughing harshly.  
  
"RUNE!" Kurama had heard his brother's yell and had run to his room. Following him was Yusuke, who had heard the elf as well.  
  
"Rune, come on, open the door!" Yusuke yelled, because, of course, Karasu just had to lock the door.  
  
"Rune please let us in!" Kurama's voice came from behind the door.  
  
"Oh, I don't really think he'll be able to do that," Karasu laughed as the banging on the door stopped.  
  
Outside the room, Kurama froze. He knew that voice all to well. "Karasu," he whispered.  
  
"Alright, that's it!" Yusuke was about to perform his Spirit Gun when Kurama stopped him.  
  
"You might hit Rune." Yusuke nodded and lowered his hands.  
  
"What do we do then?"  
  
"If you want the antidote to the poison I gave him, you'll have to defeat me, Kurama. Though, we all know that's impossible."  
  
"You haven't won yet, Karasu," Kurama yelled at him, his calm composer melting away.  
  
"Really fox, you keep thinking that." And with that, Karasu disappeared from the room.  
  
Hiei jumped into the elf's room through the window, which Karasu had left open. "Are you alright, Rune?" he asked as he walked over to Rune.  
  
Rune looked up at him, and Hiei could see that his eyes were already becoming duller, and it was obvious he was struggling to breath. Hiei sighed before he picked the elf up. He unlocked the door only to be met with the worried faces of Yusuke and Kurama.  
  
"Is he alright?" Kurama asked looking down at the half conscious Rune.  
  
"Karasu poisoned him, and it doesn't really look like he'll make it pass tomorrow night," Hiei answered. "Right now, though, we should get him to a different room."  
  
"Right."_

_

* * *

_

__

'Hold on, Rune. I'll get the antidote from Karasu,' Kurama thought as he cleaned the blood from his brother's face.  
  
"Kurama," Yusuke called from outside in the hall. "We need to go. Shizuru will stay with Rune."  
  
"Right, be out in a minute," Kurama yelled back at him.  
  
"Take care of him, Shizuru," Kurama said before he left the room.  
  
"Don't worry kid. Just beat Karasu and the antidote back here as soon as possible." Kurama nodded to the girl who had taken his chair by the bed before sighing and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"How did you get so many wounds?" Rune asked Kurama after his brother had given him the antidote. As of right now, everyone was in the locker room, and Yukina and Rune were helping to heal Kurama's injuries.  
  
"At least I got the antidote for you," Kurama shot back at him. Rune just stuck his tongue out at the fox before pouring alcohol on one of the cut on Kurama's arm. Kurama hissed and would have jerked his arm back if Rune didn't have such a good grip on it.  
  
"Hold still, fox. It's only going to take a minute to clean this."  
  
"You warn someone before pouring alcohol on them!"  
  
""It's not my fault you went and almost got yourself blown to bits!"  
  
"Those to," Yusuke muttered and rolled his eyes at the two brothers. They were always like this when one of them got hurt, looking after the other in a wired, yet caring way.  
  
**end flashback**  
  
Kurama and Rune finally stopped screaming. Though, they were both unconscious and their breathing was struggled. They both seemed paler and they had lost a lot of energy.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Yusuke asked, finally breaking the silence.  
  
He was greeted with only silence until Lykouleon decided to answer him. "They share the same souls, they're just meant to live in different worlds."

* * *

Once again, sorry for the late update and also sorry that this chapter is so short. I'm kind of brain-dead on what to do next. Anyways, I'll try and update soon, but I have to update a few other stories first. 


	9. Not A Girl

Ok, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've been really busy and well, I sort of forgot about this story, but I really hope that there is people still reading this. Anyways, thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far and once again, I'm really sorry for the long wait.

I don't own DK or YYH

Elves Are More Trouble Than They're Worth

Chapter 9

_Flashback_

"_Yusuke, there's someone waiting for you at the front gate," one of Yusuke's classmates said coming up to him, somewhat reluctantly._

_Yusuke jumped up and raced out of the room, eager to be out of the school. When he saw who was waiting for him, he stopped in his tracks, shock clear on his face. Rune, Kurama's little brother was standing there smiling innocently at the spirit detective._

"_Hey," Yusuke greeted as he walked over to the elf._

_Hello," Rune said. _

"_So, what'd ya come here for?" Yusuke asked rubbing the back of his head. "Hey, do you think we could go somewhere and talk cause..."_

"_Because you want to get out of school, right?" Rune asked, his smile disappearing into a frown. Yusuke laughed nervously, but Rune nodded and the two walked over to a park a few blocks from the school._

"_I wanted to thank you for saving my brother in that incident with the Fore Long Hope," Rune said quietly as they sat down on a bench._

"_Hey, it was nothing. You two saved me from Hiei so we're even now," Yusuke said trying to lighten the mood somewhat._

_Rune smiled slightly. "Still, I wanted to thank you." _

"_HEY!" Yusuke and Rune both looked up when they heard someone yell at them. "What's going on here? Not cheating on Keiko now are ya?" Kuwabara asked while his gang came up behind him._

"_For your information Kuwabara, we were just talking and Keiko is not my girlfriend!" Yusuke yelled jumping up and shaking a fist in Kuwabara's face._

"_Right, then what are you doing with another girl?" Kuwabara sneered out just before he found himself with a bloody nose lying on the ground._

"_I AM NOT A GIRL!" Rune shouted at him while Yusuke and Kuwabara's gang all backed away from him, afraid that they were going to get hit as well._

"_You're not?" Kuwabara asked, confusion in his voice. Rune just glared at him and then sent him flying with another punch._

"_Uh, we'll be going now." And with that Kuwabara's little gang ran away fearing for their lives._

_Yusuke came up and then poked Rune in the chest. Rune froze and then slapped Yusuke across the face. "What the hell are you doing?" Rune yelled at him._

"_I really thought you were a girl, just a bit flat though. Kurama never told me you were a boy," Yusuke said trying to defend himself. Fortunately for him Kurama came up behind his brother._

"_What's going on?" he asked trying to hide the amusement in his voice._

"_You didn't tell him that was a boy!" Rune yelled at his brother before storming away. _

"_Why didn't you tell me he was your little brother instead of your little sister?" Yusuke asked him still holding a hand to his injured cheek._

"_You never asked. Besides, you know now," Kurama commented lightly._

"_Yeah, after he hits me upside the head," Yusuke growled at him, clearly annoyed with the fox demon. _

"_Well, at least your still alive," Kurama said before walking away to go find his brother. _

_Yusuke just stood there in shock. He had absolutely no idea what had just happened. 'Those two are so strange. I don't think I'll ever be able to understand them,' Yusuke thought as he walked away from the park and back toward his apartment._

_end flashback_

"What should we do now?" Thatz asked. They had taken Kurama and Rune to Spirit World to see if Koenma could do anything to help them. Unfortunately, Koenma had no idea what to do so they just put Rune and Kurama in different rooms so that they could sleep.

"There's nothing we can do but wait and see if they'll survive," Lykouleon said sadly.

"What do you mean 'if they survive'?" Hiei growled at him.

Lykouleon sighed and then with some help from the other dragons he told them about Rune's true identity and how his blood was poisonous. When he finished Yusuke, Kuwabara, Jin, and Koenma were all staring at him in shock.

"So, you mean every memory we have of Rune is fake? That he really isn't Kurama's brother?" Yusuke asked, shock clear in his voice.

"I don't believe you," Hiei growled out.

"What'd ya mean, shrimp?" Kuwabara asked receiving a growl from Hiei.

"I mean, there were people after Rune before so how do we know that these aren't the same people who were after him before?" Hiei snapped at them.

"Yeah, but Rune did seem to trust that guy?" Jin said pointing at Ruwalk. "I actually think that these are the good guys and those guys who were following that one demon named, um, what's his name, are the bad guys."

"That demon you're talking about was named Nadil, Jin," Ruwalk answered, anger clear in his voice as he spoke the name.

"Nadil!?!" Lykouleon, Thatz, and Rath all asked in shock.

"Why didn't you tell us that Nadil had followed us here?" Lykouleon yelled at him.

"Um, whose Nadil?" Yusuke asked, clearly confused.

"Yusuke!" Koenma yelled at him. "I already told you about Nadil and the Dragons. And you Hiei, I already told you that Rune was a Dragon Knight!"

"Um, well I forgot about all that so could you explain it again?"

Lykouleon sighed and they all settled down once more to discuses about Nadil and just what they were going to do to protect Rune and how the dragons were going to get home.

* * *

Ok, I know this is a bit of a pointless chapter, but I really have a writer's block for this chapter so I hope you can all forgive me. Anyways, there's probably about two or three chapters left in this story. I hope you all liked, review if you want me to continue.


	10. Remembering What Was

Ok, I'm finally updating my favorite story. And yes, I know I made a mistake in the last chapter, but you all know what I meant so I'm going to be lazy and not fix it. I may if I ever decide to fix the mistakes in the rest of the story, but probably not. And please no one chase me with a lamppost. My computer was being evil and that's why I haven't been able to write for so long. Believe me, writing is my life and not being able to get on my computer and update was annoying as hell.

Also, does anyone care that I killed Touya?

NOTE: I may decide to put this under amine crossovers so if you can't find it then look there. I probably wont move it for now, but just a heads up in case I do.

I do not and never will own DK or YYH

Elves Are More Trouble Than They're Worth

Chapter 10

Remembering What Was

"You said that Kurama and Rune share the same soul. What does that mean?" Botan asked Lykouleon.

It wasn't Lykouleon who answered though. It was Koenma. "There are rare occasions when a soul is somehow copied. The two souls are always in different worlds and are never suppose to meet. They are connected, so whatever happens to one, happens to another."

"But when Karasu poisoned Rune nothing happened to Kurama," Yusuke stated.

"That's because it never really happened. Most of your memories of Rune a fake. There's no way in telling which ones are real and which ones aren't."

"Wait," Ruwalk suddenly said. "If Rune can open a portal to our world and he shares the same soul with Kurama, does that mean that Kurama can also be the key to opening a portal to our world?"

Koenma hesitated for a minute. "It's more possible than not, but I'm not entirely sure. You would have to try and create a portal and test it, but I don't think we'd want to risk it."

"Hey," Thatz spoke up breaking the silence that had followed, "where's Rath?"

OOOOO

Rune slowly opened his eyes but closed them again when sunlight hit them. His head was killing him and his body felt as if it was made of lead. He tried to remember what had happened, but he noticed there was someone sitting next to his bed.

"Hey, finally up?" Rath asked.

"No," Rune moaned throwing a pillow at him. He knew in his heart that this man was his friend, but the only memory he had of him was when he was trying to steal his powers.

The pillow hit Rath in the face and the demon threw it back at Rune. "You don't throw stuff at people who a bedridden you idiot!" Rune yelled at him.

Rath just ignored him. "Here, I brought you something to eat," he said placing a tray of food on Rune's lap.

Rune gulped. Somehow he knew that this was going to be horrible and the only thought he had was 'Please let me survive this.' The instant the food touched his lips all his memories of Rath came back. The one that stood out most clearly was one that seemed exactly like what had just happened.

_Flashback_

_Rune lay in bed. He had come to the Dragon Castle about three months ago, become best friends with Rath, and then the child got him sick. No one, especial Alfeegi and Cenozura would let him out of bed. They said that he was bedridden until he was better._

"_It's just a stupid cold, it's not like it's going to kill me or something," Rune grumbled just as the door to his room opened. _

_Rath popped his head in a smiled at the water knight. "Hey Rune!" the little child said happily. "You've been asleep forever, Ruwalk even called you sleeping beauty," Rath said trying to hold back his laughter._

_Rune threw a pillow at him and glared. If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was people calling him a girl. Rune was taken back when the pillow was suddenly thrown back in his face. "You don't throw stuff at people who are bedridden idiot!" Rune yelled at him._

"_I thought you just had a stupid cold and it wasn't going to kill you."_

"_No Rath, the truth is I'm dying and I'm going to leave you all alone," Rune said in an angry/mocking voice._

_The elf looked over when he heard Rath sniffle. The small boy looked on the verge of tears. "You're really going to leave me?"_

_Rune felt really guilty. "No Rath, please, I'm not. I'm sorry, please stop crying. I didn't mean it," Rune said quickly trying not to cry himself._

"_Really?" Rath said sitting down on the bed beside Rune._

"_Yes, I'm going to stay right here. I'm not dying."_

"_Really?" Rath asked again, looking at Rune skeptically._

"_Really, really," Rune said laughing somewhat at the cute look on Rath's face. _

_Rath laughed as well as hugged Rune. "You couldn't leave Rune. I never want you to leave. You're my only friend and the only person I trust."_

_Before Rune could ask what Rath was talking about the fire knight smiled up at him. "I brought you something," Rath said slipping off the bed. He walked over to the night table and picked up the thing he had placed there before sitting on the bed. "I made you lunch!" Rath said happily._

_Rune forced a smile and looked down at the food. It looked really bad and probably tasted worse. 'It's the thought that counts, right?' Rune thought as he picked up the spoon. 'Not if you get yourself killed!' Another voice in the back of his head screamed, as he tasted the food. _

"_Do ya like it?" Rath asked smiling innocently at the water knight._

"_Yeah," Rune lied. "It's really good, just lighten up on the price a little," he suggested. 'Hell, lighten up on the spice a lot. You don't pour the whole thing in.'_

_Unfortunately for Rune, Rath sat there and made sure he ate all of, well whatever it was that he had made that he thought was food._

_End flashback_

"I can't believe it! You bring back my memories by poisoning me!" Rune shouted a Rath while chocking on the "food" at the same time.

"Hey, you said it was good!" Rath yelled back.

"Come on Rath," Tetheus said coming up behind him. "Rune needs his rest and for you to not try and kill him.

"Back to the institution," Thatz joked.

"I'm not mental!" Rath shouted at them.

"Are we sure about that?" Rune muttered as Rath was finally dragged out of his room.

With all the excitement going on in Rune's room, no one noticed the demonic presence in Kurama's. Nadil, Shydeman, and Fedelta had spied on the dragons and spirit detectives. They had found out that Kurama and Rune shared the same souls, and unlike the others, they were willing to see if Kurama's soul could create the portal they needed.

OOOOO

There ya go. There should only be about two of three chapters left before this is done, but that might change if I get any more ideas. Review if you want the rest of the story. Dreams of Death will probably be updated next, but I make no promises.


	11. Death of an Ice Demon

Yes, I should be updating other stories but oh well, deal with this one for now. I think I'm going to put all my stories besides Boarding School and Dreams of Death on hold until I get this one done. There should only be a few more chapters left, it just depends on if I get any other ideas to stick in here.

Anyways, I wanted to thank all my reviews who have stuck with me even though I don't update very often. Thank you all so much and thanks to Cosmos and MSE for giving me ideas for this story.

Elves Are More Trouble Than They're Worth

Chapter 11 Death of an Ice Demon

Rune quietly opened the door to Kurama's room. He knew that if anyone saw him out of bed they'd send him back to his room, but he really wanted to see Kurama. Even if they weren't brothers by blood, they were still brothers by soul. (a/n: that sounds _so_ cheesy)

Rune gasped when he opened the door. Nadil and Shydeman were kidnapping an unconscious Kurama. Nadil turned and smirked at the shocked elf.

"You see elf," Nadil explained, answering Rune's unspoken question. "We're willing to see if the fox's soul will work as a key as well. To bad for you, we only need one key, and seeing as there's two, we'll just have to destroy one."

Nadil said something in the demonic language and he and Shydeman disappeared with Kurama. The only person left in the room besides Rune himself, was Touya.

* * *

Rath sighed and rolled over in bed. He couldn't sleep, no matter what happened. He had a feeling something really bad was about to happen. No matter what happened he couldn't shake it. Growling and standing up he went to go check on Rune and Kurama, Rune was the only person he trusted after all and Kurama had the same soul.

Rath froze when he heard Rune scream out in pain and then began running toward the elf's bedroom. Yusuke who came running/stumbling out of his room, Hiei who quickly flitted down the halls, and Thatz who had his sword drawn quickly followed him.

When they reached the elf's room they saw that Jin was already there standing between an unconscious Rune and a possessed Touya.

"What happened to him?" Yusuke asked as he came up beside Jin.

"Don't know. I swear I saw him die when that Nadil guy attacked him though," Jin answered, though he never took his eyes off of Touya.

"What are we going to do then?" Rath asked.

"It could be that Saabel's controlling him," Thatz suggested.

Rath shook his head. He knew that Saabel wasn't behind it. There was no way he could be. He hadn't come through the portal with Nadil, Shydeman, and Fedelta. "No, it has to be Nadil that's doing this."

"Don't," Jin said seeing Hiei draw his sword. "You guys get Rune out of here. I'll take care of Touya."

"Are ya sure Jin?" Yusuke asked. Yusuke knew that Jin and Touya were best friends but if it came down to it, Yusuke didn't know if Jin would have the strength to kill Touya.

"Yeah, life's just cruel this way. We have to do things we don't want to," Jin said offering Yusuke a sad smile. Yusuke nodded and turned to the others. Rath already was carrying the unconscious Rune out of the room, while Thatz and Hiei waited for him.

"Are we really going to leave him here?" Thatz asked as Yusuke came to the door.

"He has to do this on his own," Yusuke answered walking out of the room and not looking back. He didn't want to see the two friends fighting.

* * *

Rath and the others carried Rune into Koenma's office where teenage Koenma, Lykouleon, Ruwalk, and Tetheus were sitting.

"What happened?" Ruwalk asked when he saw them come in.

"Nadil got Kurama, he's controlling Touya, and almost killed Rune," Rath summarized for them.

"Where's Touya now?" Koenma asked standing up.

At that minute there was a loud explosion that shook the whole castle.

"Jin's fighting him," Yusuke answered.

* * *

"Come on Touya, snap out of it!" Jin yelled at the ice demon but nothing seemed to work. Jin deflected Shards of Winter with his Tornado Fist. (1)

'You can't save him,' a voice in the back of his head told him. 'He's already dead. You have to let him go.'

Touya suddenly stopped his attack and doubled over in pain. "Jin," he said in a pained whisper. "You have to kill me."

Jin stood there looking at his best friend. He shook his head, fear in his eyes. He wasn't strong enough to do this.

"Jin please, let my soul rest in peace. Don't let him continue to control it. Please, let me die again before he takes control," Jin said. His voice was more forced now showing that Nadil was regaining control.

Jin closed his eyes and began the Tornado Fist. Before he could think about what he was doing he punched Touya, creating a huge whole in his chest.

"Thank you, my friend. You've freed me," Touya whispered before falling forward onto Jin. The ice demon was dead.

Jin set his friend's body on the floor and wept. He was right about what he had said before.

"_Yeah, life's just cruel this way. We have to do things we don't want to."_

OOOOO

I'm so sorry! What did I just do! I killed off one of my favorite characters! I don't know what happened, I just started typing and couldn't stop.

All right, I think since I put you all through that you deserve a preview for the next chapter.

Preview: Kurama felt pain rip through his body. He couldn't do this. He knew that he would be able to create the portal but he would die if he did. 'No,' he thought. 'They have to be defeated. Rune and the others have to be safe.'

A mile away Rune suddenly stopped. He fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around his stomach. There was just too much pain. It felt as if he was being ripped apart. Body, soul, heart, and mind, they were all being torn apart.

I don't own YYH or DK. Get it, got it, good.


End file.
